Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving simulation test apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a driving simulation test apparatus including a movable body capable of translational movement.
Description of the Background Art
A driving simulation test apparatus that includes a movable body capable of translational movement and makes the movable body perform translational movement according to a driving operation on a simulated vehicle in the movable body is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-033561, for example. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-033561 discloses a driving simulation test apparatus including a belt-driven X-direction movement mechanism, a Y-direction movement mechanism placed on the X-direction movement mechanism, and a movable body that includes a dome (movable body) placed on the Y-direction movement mechanism and being translatable in a direction X and a direction Y. In the dome, a simulated vehicle is provided. The X-direction movement mechanism includes six pairs of rails that linearly extend, six belts, each of which is arranged between each of the six pairs of rails, and a motor that rotationally drives each of the belts. The six pairs of rails and the six belts are evenly aligned at intervals (at equal intervals) in the direction Y.
In the belt drive system described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-033561, it is difficult to achieve further improvement in acceleration and deceleration performance and responsiveness. Thus, instead of the belt drive system, a linear motor drive system including a linear motor and a linear movement guide is conceivably employed as a drive source for translational movement.
However, simply replacing the structure in which the six belts and the six rails are evenly arrayed as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-033561 with the linear motor and the linear movement guide makes it extremely difficult to make an adjustment (parallelism adjustment) for ensuring parallelism between the linear motor and the linear movement guide.
Specifically, the parallelism adjustment is generally made such that the linear motor and the linear movement guide adjacent to each other become parallel to each other while an interval between the linear motor and the linear movement guide is measured, and hence in the structure including a total of eighteen elements as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-033561, it is necessary to sequentially repeat positional adjustment in order for the elements adjacent to each other to become parallel to each other. Consequently, errors are accumulated up to both ends of the eighteen elements in total, and hence it is extremely difficult to accurately ensure the parallelism.